Servant D
(By discarding this card from your hand, disable one of a LRIG's attacks) : (When you pay a cost, treat this card as if it has all colors) : | ocgeffect = 【ガード】（このカードを手札から捨てることで、ルリグの攻撃を一度無効にする）　 ：'【マルチエナ】'（コストを支払う際に、このカードは全ての色を持つかのように扱う） :【エナチャージ1】 | chneffect = 【防御】（从手牌舍弃此牌，将分身的1次攻击无效化） : 【万花色】（支付费用时，这张牌视为持有所有颜色） : 【能量填充1】 | power = 5000 | guard = Yes | set1 = WX-01 Served Selector | setnum1 = WX01-101 | rarity1 = C | date1 = 4/26/2014 | flavor1 = 彼女は光のようにルリグを包み込む。 She envelops a LRIG like light. | artist1 = hitoto* | set2 = WXD-01 White Hope | setnum2 = WD01-016 | rarity2 = ST | date2 = 4/26/2014 | flavor2 = 彼女は光のようにルリグを包み込む。 She envelops a LRIG like light. | artist2 = hitoto* | set3 = WXD-02 Red Ambition | setnum3 = WD02-016 | rarity3 = ST | date3 = 4/26/2014 | flavor3 = 彼女は光のようにルリグを包み込む。 She envelops a LRIG like light. | artist3 = hitoto* | set4 = WXD-03 Blue Appli | setnum4 = WD03-016 | rarity4 = ST | date4 = 4/26/2014 | flavor4 = 彼女は光のようにルリグを包み込む。 She envelops a LRIG like light. | artist4 = hitoto* | set5 = WXD-05 Black Desire | setnum5 = WD05-015 | rarity5 = ST | date5 = 6/12/2014 | flavor5 = 彼女は光のようにルリグを包み込む。 She envelops a LRIG like light. | artist5 = hitoto* | set6 = SP-01 spec selector: Rūko Kominato | setnum6 = SP01-018 | rarity6 = SP | date6 = 8/27/2014 | flavor6 = 護りの時。 Time of protection. | artist6 = hitoto* | set7 = SP-02 spec selector: Hitoe Uemura | setnum7 = SP02-018 | rarity7 = SP | date7 = 10/22/2014 | flavor7 = くらくらり Dizzy | artist7 = hitoto* | set8 = selector spread WIXOSS Card Gum ~Collector's Assort~ | setnum8 = SP05-015 | rarity8 = SP | date8 = 11/17/2014 | flavor8 = 彼女は光のようにルリグを包み込む。 She envelops a LRIG like light. | artist8 = hitoto* | set9 = SP-03 spec selector: Iona Urazoe | setnum9 = SP03-017 | rarity9 = SP | date9 = 12/19/2014 | flavor9 = 無はどんな闇にも迎合しない。 Nothingness also goes well with darkness. | artist9 = hitoto* | set10 = Promotional | setnum10 = PR-118 | rarity10 = PR | date10 = 2/11/2015 | flavor10 = ここは私に任せなさい！ ～サーバント D～ Leave this here to me! ~Servant D~ | artist10 = hitoto* | set11 = WXD-08 Black Will | setnum11 = WD08-017 | rarity11 = ST | date11 = 3/28/2015 | flavor11 = 文明すら護るか。　～ウムル～ Even if it is only civilizations, you will protect it. ~Umuru~ | artist11 = pepo | set12 = SP-07 spec selector: Fumio Futase | setnum12 = SP07-018 | rarity12 = SP | date12 = 4/22/2015 | flavor12 = 技法の護り。 Protection technique. | artist12 = hitoto* | set13 = WXD-09 White Pray | setnum13 = WD09-016 | rarity13 = ST | date13 = 4/25/2015 | flavor13 = 数多の星に見守られて。 Please watch over the many stars. | artist13 = hitoto* | set14 = WXD-10 Red Hope | setnum14 = WD09-016 | rarity14 = ST | date14 = 4/25/2015 | flavor14 = 弾がジャムらないように。 Please bullets, don't jam. | artist14 = hitoto* | set15 = WX-07 Next Selector | setnum15 = WX07-081 | rarity15 = C | date15 = 5/23/2015 | flavor15 = 少女の願いが強いほど、叶えるのに必要なWIXOSS因子は多い。 The stronger the girl's wish, the more WIXOSS Factors it needs to be granted. | artist15 = ときち | set16 = WXD-11 Black Need | setnum16 = WD11-016 | rarity16 = ST | date16 = 6/20/2015 | flavor16 = 悪い虫がつかないように。 Please bugs, don't be bad. | artist16 = hitoto* | set17 = WXD-01 White Hope | setnum17 = WD01-016 | rarity17 = ST - Chinese | date17 = 1/10/2015 | flavor17 = 她如光芒一般将分身环绕。 She envelops a LRIG like light. | artist17 = hitoto* | set18 = WXD-02 Red Ambition | setnum18 = WD02-016 | rarity18 = ST - Chinese | date18 = 1/10/2015 | flavor18 = 她如光芒一般将分身环绕。 She envelops a LRIG like light. | artist18 = hitoto* | set19 = WXD-03 Blue Appli | setnum19 = WD03-016 | rarity19 = ST - Chinese | date19 = 1/10/2015 | flavor19 = 她如光芒一般将分身环绕。 She envelops a LRIG like light. | artist19 = hitoto* | set20 = WX-01 Served Selector | setnum20 = WX01-101 | rarity20 = C - Chinese | date20 = 1/10/2015 | flavor20 = 她如光芒一般将分身环绕。 She envelops a LRIG like light. | artist20 = hitoto* }} Category:Ener Charge